First Time and First Always
by bookgirl111
Summary: To short stories centering around the pairing Yoru x Ran: First Time and First Always. "And now the lost may rise." "Ran slowly pushed him against the wall like a usagi cornering the okami." "Kisu shite." "It was dark. It was always dark." "I wonder..." "You weren't even there to keep your promises, not a single one of them." Warnings: Lemons and the feels!
1. First Time

**The First Time **

**AN: the real note is at the bottom but please take not that this particular takes place after the separation and after the dress day incident. I am sorry for any OOC-ism that occurs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series "Sukisho –I like what I like and that's what I like TV" nor any of its characters.**

The time of Hi _("he", DAY)_ has long since pasted and the time of Yoru _("yo-rooh", NIGHT)_ has just begun.

Settling down for rest, dress long since shed*, a pinkette named Sunao and his roommate a blue-haired boy named Sora went to sleep. Unknown to both of them as they rested after a tiring day the witching hour was about to start. The red lights of the digital clock silently dongs as time shifts from **11:59** to **12:00**.

And now the lost may rise.

A sleepy and tired moan escapes the pinkette's body as it reanimates itself so its new conscious can take over. Eyes once pink now are the color of glowing red, open wide and stare into the dark moon lit room. Across the threshold on the other bed was a mid-reanimated blue-haired boy who in the dark light looked as though his hair was colored a shade of purple. Both of his eyes opened and one glowed yellow like the eye of a demon.

A jolt of energy runs down Ran's spine as excitement takes over with his awakening completed. He shoots up straight in his bed sending a curtain of long pink hair to cover parts of his face and stares immediately at the one-eyed demon with a stunningly handsome smile.

"Yoru~!" Ran exclaims giddy as he jumps onto the latter's bed, knocking off the long forgotten Toshizou, the pink stuffed elephant, to the ground.

Smirking Yoru relished in the feeling of Ran's _mature_ body resting against his own much older body. Although it was a little awkward all things considered –especially given the fact that this was what only his second or third time having control over the body in almost a decade. And even though during that time he was "suppressed" –just as his and Sora's body matured so did many other "things" (of the body, mind, and emotions).

Snuggling with Yoru, Ran slowly pushed him against the wall like a ugasi (rabbit) cornering the okami (wolf). A flirty smile spread across his face as he shifted himself so that his legs were practically wrapped around the others waist. Looking up at the elder he draped his arms casually over Yoru's shoulder and rested his head onto Yoru's chest.

"I've missed you." Ran whispered as he began to nuzzle his head taking in Yoru's scent.

"Ran," Yoru whispered as one of his large hands fisted a handful of hair gently bringing it to his lips and pecking the strands of pink like silk. "Your hair is so beautiful," he commented now running his hands through the silken sea of sakura petals.

"Yoru~" Ran said with a silent moan loving the attention given to him by his beloved for the first time in only a few years shy of a decade. Putting his face away from the clothed chest, a small pale hand of his grasps the shirt and he whispers into the yoru, "kisu shite" (kiss me).

And so Yoru does, lightly on the lips –not wishing to scare off his little flower –despite how confident he may have seemed in front of Sunao this morning the fact that Sunao hates him and Ran does not makes all the difference in not wishing to push the boundaries beyond what they had experienced so long ago before the separation.

"Kiss me." Ran asks.

Another peck was placed on his lips.

"Kiss me." Ran pleas.

A firmer peck that lasts a second longer is given.

"Kisu shite." Ran commands frustration bubbling up in his voice as he leans his body even tighter against Yoru allowing him to feel something hard against his gut.

But before Yoru could even blush Ran had already leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips with vigor. But this was different from the kisses they had shared both years and moments ago. This one was only like a single kiss they shared before their separation –especially once Ran began to move his lips against Yoru's and then began nipping his unmoving lips.

That was the moment when Yoru's control went on vacation.

Large hands wrapped around Ran's thin arms in a bruising manner and pin him to the bed with Yoru on top, legs still wrapped around his waist. And the okami corners the ugasi.

Following his instinct Yoru quickly opens Ran's lips by biting them harshly and then begins to truly explore the dark warm cavern that he didn't get to do last time.

Finally after ages of the two "play fighting" with their lips they separated to resurface for air. Both were huffing in air and were red in the face with the lips bruised a luminous color. Ran then moaned when Yoru accidentally shifted one of his knees to touch the higher part of his inner thigh.

"Yoru." Ran moaned out his glowing red eyes closed shut in pleasure as the latter lowers his lips onto Ran's chin and traces down the middle of his neck –eventually finding his hidden Adams apple only to torture the treasure once found by twirling his tongue around it and nipping slightly at the hardened organ under the overly sensitive skin. But of course he was wary of leaving any "bruises" that would attract the attention of their counter parts.

After finishing that task Yoru continued down his chosen path and then reached his first obstacle –a button down shirt that Sunao put on to sleep in. Growling like an actual okami, Ran laughed lightly at his reaction.

"Let me," Ran offered a smirk on his face. Removing his arms from Yoru's loosened grip Ran pushes Yoru up against the wall and then got off the bed all together. Yoru felt slight confusion at this but didn't show it.

In a very fluid and seductive Ran-like manner the pinkette begins to shed each button on by one his back to Yoru, turning his head with a tilt he asked "aren't you going to get undressed?" as he finished his last button revealing smooth pale flesh to the moonlight. Next he slowly began to slide down the long sleeping pants from the waist even going as far as to bend down so his round tush was facing Yoru causing new emotions to rise up as well as new physical experiences.

Practically ripping his shirt off his head with one hand and shedding his gym pants with the other Yoru looks up only seconds later and is met with the sight of a pair of smooth full moons as Ran dangles his boxers on the edge of his finger and drops it to the floor. That was when the beast weaves its paws around his prey's waist and settles onto the hip bones just as the beast takes the killing bite out of the neck junction, pressing his bare lover region against the boys globe shaped tush.

The prey moans at their hips begin the eternal dance against each other as they begin an orbit of circling their hips together. Pink and blue mix and create a shade of lavender.

Instincts over right inexperience for Yoru as he moves his lips up from the bruise at the junction and ghost their way up the side of the neck nipping a path, before returning on Ran's left ear. Pink hair tickles his face but he doesn't care as he whispers into the blush red ear words and phrases he himself isn't even aware of as they make Ran weak at the knees.

Both boys are hard, both boys are "weeping", and both are lost to pleasure.

And then one snaps.

In a blur Yoru goes from making his prey whimper and barely able to stand to being back on his bed with a wild Ran straddling him. A growl escapes from his throat.

"Shh~" Ran cooed a light finger tracing over Yoru's lips. "And enjoy the show."

"Wha…" Yoru barely whispers his usual control and cool almost entirely lost tonight.

That was when Ran switched himself over 180 degrees showing off his perfect _junk in the trunk_ with already one saliva coated finger rimming the entrance.

"Ahh~a~" Ran begins to play his voice like an instrument not even trying to control his moans as he teases the other. He puts his first finger in all the way.

Then out.

Then back in again.

And out

It seemed to go on forever for Yoru as the torture continued, than the second one went in, before finally the third. It was then at that moment that a soft felt-like texture began to lightly lick his member, both where hard and wet.

But once the sensation engulfed his member –the persona known as Yoru completely lost control.

For Ran one moment he was having fun prepping both him and his beloved the next he was laying on the bed, knees touching shoulders, and a swift thrust filling him up entirely with the other.

"Ahh! A! Uh~ Y-yo-yo-rrr! AH~ Yoru, Yoru, Yoru- Uh!" a new song was practically screaming from Ran now as his body _loved_ the pain and pleasure he was receiving from his beloved Yoru. The bed began to shake and creaked under the furiousity of the thrusts.

"_AHH!"_

'_Found it.'_ That was what Yoru thought when he heard Ran moan/scream/yell like that. Didn't know what he found –but he found it –and he planned on abusing it. And abuse it he did.

"Ah~ Yo-yo-rrr-uhh. Yo-ru, Yoru… I –I-mmm gonnn…"

Huffing Yoru commanded, "Cum," roughly into Ran's ear before swallowing the scream, that would have been released as the two came and entered bliss, had it not been for a kiss.

Exiting the passage, Yoru turned over and lies down on the bed catching his breath.

"Yoru, I–"

A loud snore interrupted him, sitting up Ran made a face of "really, universe, really?!" as he loved over and down at his now sleeping lover –or more correctly a sleeping Sora since Yoru was probably away at the moment.

"_Well, duh. Unlike us Yoru has been away for too long –he's out of practice and you obviously tired him out with all this exercise."_ Sunao commented from inside Ran's head, the comments made him smile.

"Well I am amazing." He said out loud.

"_Yeah right –we both know that we were a virgin –just like Hashiba and Yoru, until tonight."_

"Ah, jealous."

"_No."_

"Yes you are."

"_No, I'm not. Now get up and take us to the shower and clean up the mess –or I will."_

"Sheesh, yes mother."

Silence was returned as Sunao went back to sleep. Laughing lightly, Ran sat up feeling sore and then laughed some more enjoying the sensation of his beloved Yoru's cum slime out from between his leg as he stood up, and into the light of the moon. Smiling warmly at the slight warmth of the light Ran looked at the sleeping Sora once more –remembering his lover that was once there.

"We finally did it, Yoru, my wolf. We had our first time."

And with that passed down onto Sunao's bed before falling asleep.

**AN: firstly - *dress is making reference to their school clothes or what they wore that day, and now they are not wearing them –and I know it sounded funny but it gave the sentence a rhythmic feel when punctuated. **

**Secondly this was a PWP so don't hate, and I thought it was decent considering that I haven't written a lot of lemons (especially recently). **

**Now I know that both of them are kind of OOC –so, sorry?! But at the title implies this was their first time so they have never had sex before hand (at least all the way), also factor in that for basically 7 or 8 years Yoru was 99% of the time repressed inside of Sora while Ran wasn't –so who is going to know more about sex on a conscious level –Ran or Yoru? This is why to me Yoru conducted as he did in this manner. Plus how much do you think Sora actually knows about guy on guy sex anyways? It is the beginning of the series.**

**That is my case and I am sticking to it.**

**As for the rabbit and wolf references originally that was an inside joke –but I forgot it (ha-ha), seriously I did –well regardless it still fits them:**

**Rabbits, especially white ones have red eyes and represent fertility and sex = Ran.  
Wolves, dominating beasts that go on complete instinct and have demonic looking eyes at times = Yoru. **

**NEWS~~~~~ this story is actually planned on being a short series of somewhat related one-shots that all have to do with first , mainly it will be Ran and Yoru at first –because to me they are easier to write (and I have a list of first for them), but hopefully I will do some with other characters later on. **

**But it would be helpful if beyond the basics (kiss, blowjob, ect.) you the lovely readers had any suggestions as to what I should do and who.**

**So that is it (stupid long AN~) and thank you for reading, please don't be afraid with those requests and I hope to update soon.**

**Sincerely, **

**bookgirl111**

**PS. These one-shots won't be in any particular order. **


	2. First Always

**First Always**

**AN: mostly an emotional center to this one rather than physical, but I still hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I again, repeat that I do not own this series and that everything that occurs below has probably not actually happened in the series ( I cannot say for sure since I have not read the books –they should really bring those to English).**

It was dark. It was always dark. Ran always seemed to wonder –_Was it always dark? Was it always yoru and never hi?* Why?_ As much as Yoru would like to answer Ran he never could, because to him he was born from the yoru and belonged to it. It was where he was destined to be.

Even though he knew this despite his young body and even younger mind he always seemed to have his thoughts wonder to what the hi, _the day_, was really like –that is when he wasn't thinking about his companion Yoru or the experiments or the glimpses of this other person staring back at him in the mirror.

Was the sky always a light shade of blue?

Did the birds always sing?

Were the fields always filled with flowers?

Did there really exist big people that didn't hurt smaller people?**

Was there an _always_?

While Ran drifted further into his thoughts and questions the other occupant of the room, a persona named Yoru, who laid upon Ran's lap dwelled with a similar theme as well.

Always.

What was such a thing?

The thought bothered him so much today, even though yesterday he barely even noticed or even known of the word always.

Always.

It, ironically, always seemed to come back to that one word. It seemed like always was a truly dangerous wish indeed. So why did that single word haunt his small mind. It started with a realization. He was just a fake, a persona, an illusion that_ they_ created, that Sora created. And Ran was exactly the same. He just didn't realize it yet, and when he does…

Yoru didn't want to think about it. It hurt he chest too much.

He looked over to his companion, his friend, his always, his…

Always… it came back again he internally cursed.

"_What's marriage?" he, or rather Sora asked in the memory._

"_Well," the taller man started with his brown hair fluttering in the breeze of the fall, "its… it's a promise with someone you care about very much. Someone who you always, always want to be with."_

"_Always?" Sora spoke in a form of childish awe._

"_Yes, always." The man confirmed with a light smile._

"_Then I want my always to be with Sunao!" he spoke in glee lifting his arms up happily. The man just smiled back._

"Hey Ran." His voice moved but the young persona, still older than Ran, didn't even realized it till, "Yes" Ran replied with his light voice that gave him a strange flutter in his chest again. Then he realized that a pair of small hands were holding his own and red glowing eyes where burning into his.

"Always."

"Huh…?"

"I'll be your always, promise."

"_I'll be your always, promise."_

The words seemed to haunt Ran now, somehow they _always _seemed to haunt him. Ran sighed. He had hoped that with his reunion to his beloved Yoru that the words would leave his alone… he hoped that they would just vanish –but of course they would not he reminded himself as he dwelled in the corners of Sunao's sleeping mind.

Abandoning those simple, taunting, and haunting words –that single promise among many would mean leaving –no abandoning a piece of his precious Yoru to the dust. That is why, he thought aimlessly, you do not forget even when it hurts so, so much…

"I wonder…"

Does he even still remember that promise? It was so long ago, he realized, towards the very beginning of our existences.

Does he even realize the pain that promise brought to me? An angered voice spoke in his mind.

But it wasn't his fault, a kinder voice of reason said in defeat.

"No… it wasn't something that could be…"

Controlled…

"Ran."

"Huh?" Eyes blinked opened glowing the color red and saw a blurry dark world that they were all too familiar, _tears_.

"Ran." The other voice spoke from across the room, it was followed, as expected by the sounds of a squealing mattress, and the shifting weight of the mattress he sat on. "Ran. What is wrong?" Yoru spoke in a whisper his hand wiping away the threatening tears of his lover's eyes.

Ran, until now had not realized that with his strengthening thoughts he had taken over Sunao's and his shared body and began to speak out loud where he happened upon awakening Yoru. "Nothing." His said in a rasped voice quickly, to quickly he only noted a moment later and a moment too late.

"It is not nothing," Yoru rationale from the evidence of his beloved's behavior.

"It is not something that you can help me with," Ran whispered tears still welling up even as both boys tried to wipe them.

"How do you know?" Yoru questioned stubbornly anger setting its roots as he contemplated who or what had made his beautiful flower upset. "You haven't even told me yet."

"Because… because you wouldn't understand…"

Ran said meekly in fright as he only angered his lover more and sound found himself surrounded by Yoru. Above him, around him, enclosing him –all was Yoru. Even the blurry world that he became familiar with in pain vanished.

"THEN make me understand." He spoke softly into Ran's ear with power that made him quiver. "Please," he added, "don't you realize it yet? I will always, always be with you. Don't you remember the promise?"

"_I'll be your always, promise."_

"… You… you rem-member th-a-t?" the tears fell freely now as he wailed silently into Yoru's shoulder.

"Of course I remember." Yoru reassured.

"I… I thought you forgot." Ran admitted his heart now spilling itself through his mouth, "I thought that…that you forgot and it… it haunted me so much… that promise, just like the rest of them… it hurt so, so, so badly when you left –when Sora escaped and… and me, Sunao –we were left behind… that promise haunted me and it never left me… I –I –I…" the tears took too much for Ran to say anymore as he breathe continued to become irregular, making it harder to speak.

The silence in the room and of the yoru haunted the sounds of Ran's crying that continued to echo almost through the walls and back at Yoru as he began to understand the pain his lover went through.

He had never thought that his precious sweet Ran even dwelled largely upon such matters –Ran had always been good at forcing such thoughts ways.

But of course he had dwelled upon such weights a voice chimned in smug, and, it added, you weren't even there to keep your promises, **not a single one of them**.

"Ran…" Yoru whispered removing his lover from his body and back onto the mattress, "I will never abandon you," he vowed his mismatched eyes boring into red, "I will always, always return to you," his finished kissing the corners of Ran's eyes, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, and lastly a swift peck upon the lips.

"I know that the past is cruel and that we have been separated before, but I promise, vow, amen to one day seeing you again –not matter what the odds there will never be a day without you and me existing and breathing on this earth… that is why," he laid down and held his lover close to his chest. "No matter what you must never forget that we have and will be forever be –always."

He sealed the night with a passionate kiss retuning both to sleep with a new promise to hold dear.

**AN: yeah like I said mostly emotional, so here is the index:**

***Vocabulary from the first one-shot, Yoru (pun of the show) means night and Hi means day, how to say it is in the first one.**

**** This is both figurative and literal –although big words will be used in his vocabulary Ran is only a couple of weeks old to maybe months and he doesn't even yet realize that Sunao exists other then when he looks in the mirror and he thinks he feels/sees someone else, but the words that would fit here is adult and child and in the questions he is referring to memories of Sunao from before his creation.**

**I hoped that all who read this is happy and as **_always_** will review but before you go here is a short to just brighten up the mood…**

**First Always OMAKE**

The sun of the _hi _arose right on time the next morning after the two personas emotional promise. And with the sun rose the other selves inhabiting the shared bodies. But before they awoke, woke another primarily Matsuri –who as a good dorm manager decided to take it upon himself to arrive bright and early to get a head start on his "match making".

Of course as a _Matsuri_, for lack of better word, he was prepare for anything. And he meant it. Then his saw _it_.

And his brain shut down to auto piolet where he simply took a picture of the scene as evidence then closed the door quietly and left like he saw nothing.

It in reference to what he saw was the sight of Sunao sleeping on top of Sora and the two of them cuddling under the covers, convietly showing none of their clothing –for or lack of.

Sadly for them Matsuri has a dirty mind and filled in the blanks on his own.

_The End~ _


End file.
